


Last Call

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last call, and Roman's lost his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

Last call, and he's somehow managed to lose his brothers. Roman makes his way through the crush of bodies around the bar, head and shoulders above most of them, craning around and trying to spot Seth and Dean through the fog-machine smoke and swirling laser lights.

They had to be here somewhere, they never just left without finding him first to give him a heads up. Roman drained his beer, setting the empty down on a table without paying much attention, wondering just when, exactly, nightclubs became so loud.

He eased himself past a group of frat boys playing pool and left the bar, figuring that Dean probably went out for a smoke, and Seth probably went with him. Either that, or they were in the bathroom, and, since it was _Roman's_ job to demand that someone escort him to go pee, and Dean never let him forget it, he thought that was unlikely.

In Roman's defense, he was just scared he was going to lose his friends. Who cared if that only happened once, in uni, and he'd never had to take the train home surrounded by tiny Asian sorority girls, and a white guy that looked like Gandalf since? 

Roman abided by the "fool me once" mantra.

Ah, and there they were- he could see Seth's two-toned hair in the orange parking lot lights. Outside, in the cool summer air, the thump-thump of the music spilling out of the club, over the patio. And they were dancing, Dean's face tucked into Seth's neck, his hands on his waist, Seth's arms around Dean.

Roman's mouth curled into a half-smile and he slowed up, letting them have their moment together. He knew it was hard, sometimes, for Seth especially, to keep their relationship hidden away. They deserved a stolen moment or two.


End file.
